


【重度疼痛抑郁症文学】C20H25N3O

by Aozumi_Tsuki



Series: 原创短篇小说集 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aozumi_Tsuki/pseuds/Aozumi_Tsuki
Summary: 我看着她，视线无法旁移，直到我感觉周遭的影像中有一抹黑影停止了扭曲。月亮缺了一小块，像是无法再圆了。
Series: 原创短篇小说集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865896
Kudos: 1





	【重度疼痛抑郁症文学】C20H25N3O

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自小游戏�The Company of Myself

19：48

房间是黑暗的，电脑亮着光。

我的视线模糊，眼前的一切都蒙上了一层雾。

看不清文字。诅咒般的一团黑色线条。

全选，删除，之后保存。

我回到桌面，伸手去抚摸女孩白净的脸颊。

她冲我笑了一下。

22：20

我披了一件外套，出门离开宿舍。没有人知道我是去找Remedios了，没有人。

外面冻得不行。门渐渐地合上，直到光线在背后消失。远方的天空很是浑浊。

1：39

风在唱歌。

我在疾走。

车辆川流不息，空气中弥漫着灰色的水腥味，混杂着扭曲后的人声。

我看不清楚，知觉趋于麻木，脚步虚浮。回想着她的模样，胸腔里像是空的，却有什么东西异常沉重。

周围的事物在持续不断地转动，变幻的同时还留连着之前的残状。树叶散落下来，天边出现了旋风。霓虹灯星点斑驳，融入水泥浆般的夜色中。

3：00

我从山崖边缘跳下去，火车驶过后，这里一片狼藉。

我怀抱着Remedios，她破碎的脸没能激起我的任何情绪反应。五官错位，照旧迷人。四肢如机械般报废坏死，冬衣下的肌肤滑腻得没有实感。很长的卷发耷拉下来，像是不愿开屏的孔雀。

我拖着她的躯体往回走，一路上散落下来不少零件，歪歪扭扭地留下血迹。她张口想要说什么，我没有细听。我想她是不会拒绝我的。她一定不会拒绝的。

4：55

此刻的我又是一个人了。我把她放在我身边，和我待在一起。她的香水味。身上粘稠的香味。骨骼崩裂的声音，微弱求饶的声音。我都知道。我全都看到了。她的脸是青紫色的。

我看着她，视线无法旁移，直到我感觉周遭的影像中有一抹黑影停止了扭曲。

月亮缺了一小块，像是无法再圆了。

6：33

手机在三分钟前被扔出了窗外，那时天刚刚苏醒。

电脑屏幕上大写的三个字母面目可怖：

DUE。

我不置可否地笑了笑。

Remedios的情况停止了恶化。一切都保持着完美的形状。我爱她，她回报我。


End file.
